


Prom

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Nervousness, Prom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Prom day is a pretty great day!





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on AO3 asked if I could make a Maggie & Enid fic and that's kind of included in here. (No smut and no romantic relationship which is what the person who requested it wanted!) just a lot of fluff! Someone asked for Maggie and Glenn smut and there's a little of that in here as well 😉. There's also Jesus/Aaron smut because that was also requested. Then we have lots of fluff happening in between!

"You're really good at this, you know?" Glenn choked out, his hands finding their way to Maggie's waist. Maggie smirked as she continued her routine. She rubbed herself up against him, wiggling around in a circular motion. "I know." She grinned as she watched her husband throw his head back in pure bliss. "I told you those classes would pay off."

Last summer, in an attempt to become in touch with her body while simultaneously doing something wild and out of the ordinary for her, Maggie had taken pole dancing classes, and with that pole dancing class also came a few lap dancing classes. Glenn hadn't been so keen on it at first. It wasn't that he minded her doing something like that, it was just the fact that the classes had been a little pricey, very time consuming, and he'd originally been worried that she'd want to quit almost as soon as she started. The problem with that was once you paid you couldn't get your money back, and they were already a little tight with money so they didn't have much to waste. Maggie had insisted, though, and eventually, Glenn caved in. Boy, was he glad about that right about now.

"You didn't actually do this naked during the class though, right?" Glenn joked. Maggie rolled her eyes at him and pulled herself up so that she could grab his stiffened cock and lower herself onto it. Teasing him was fun, but she'd had enough of that. She was ready to feel him.

Maggie hadn't felt this sexy in a long time. April in King County already felt like a full-fledged summer day, and their air conditioner wasn't fixed yet and wouldn't be for another three days. That had been a very bad thing up until this very moment. Now, though, Maggie was happy the air wasn't on. The heat was causing them both to sweat and Glenn's tan, glistening skin rubbing up against her's made Maggie feel like a teenager again. She was remembering the time they'd had sex in Glenn's old pickup truck. It was a hot summer day then too, and the sun shone down on them as they made love to each other for probably the third time that day.

The heat the sun and their lack of air conditioning were causing was nothing compared to the heat that Glenn's touch caused to crash down on Maggie. Everywhere he touched her immediately warmed up until she thought her skin must've been hot as lava, and currently, he was caressing her breasts. "Fuck." She whimpered out as she slowly bounced up and down on him.

Glenn merely grunted in reply, but his focus was mostly on how amazing she looked bouncing up and down on his dick. He loved when she was on top. Getting to see her perky breasts bouncing up and down as she did, the beautiful faces that she made when something felt exceptionally good, her stomach clenching and unclenching as she sucked in jagged breaths—it was all just beautiful. He didn't know another way to describe it.

Her riding him always ended the same way, though. Glenn would watch her for the longest, soaking in her beauty, but when he noticed she seemed to be getting closer to her orgasm and he felt like he was getting close to his too, he'd quickly remove his hands from her waist or her breasts or whatever he was holding onto at the time and put them under her thighs. He'd let her bounce on him a few more times and then, quick as lightning, he'd flip them over so that she was on her back for him and he was leaning over her. He'd pin her legs back and thrust into her, in and out, in and out, harder and faster until she was barely able to hold in her screams. He'd lean down and place his lips on hers to help keep her at least a little bit quiet, and their tongues would tangle together as they both came, sometimes at the same exact time.

This time was no different, except that Maggie's screams were somehow even louder than last time. And since Glenn liked hearing her so much, he slid out of her slowly and then slid down her body, kissing it all over and enjoying the salty taste of her sweat on his lips. He placed a hand over her mouth—because as much as he enjoyed hearing her scream, they did have kids to think about—and then got to work eating her out. He rubbed her thigh soothingly with his other hand until he decided he wanted to watch her writhe around even more, then he began to finger her.

Maggie always had a habit of covering her face when she knew he couldn't do anything about it because she knew she had to be making the ugliest faces of her life every time he made her cum. Her eyes rolled all the way into the back of her head, her mouth fell open, sometimes allowing her spit to glide right out of it and over her chin, and her cheeks grew uncomfortably red colored. When Glenn's hands were free, he'd smack her hands away from her face and say, "Let me see what I'm doing to you!" but this time he was a little preoccupied. He'd moved the hand that had been covering her mouth down to grip her thigh, keeping her from moving away from his tongue.

Maggie tried her best to keep it quiet, but she couldn't help the howls that tore from her body as he made her feel the best she'd ever felt.

When she felt like she couldn't take anymore, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't function—just when she thought she'd literally fall over and die from the pleasure—Glenn removed his fingers and his tongue and slowly inched his way up until his face was right over hers. He removed her hands from her face with one of his hands and licked the fingers on his other one. Maggie tasted as perfect as she looked. He thought her cum must've tasted just like lollipops, peaches and unicorn juice. The one time he'd told Maggie that they had to stop having sex because she broke out into a fifteen minute laughing fit. And when he'd told her that he thought God himself had handpicked her cum flavor, she made him go to church every Sunday for two months.

"We're gonna have to do that all again because you covered your face and I couldn't see it when you came." He whispered before pecking her lips. She smiled. "That's no problem."

They both knew they couldn't repeat the process right now though. They had to get up and get stirring if today was gonna go smoothly. It was only 10 but they probably should've gotten up at 8. Today was a big day, which meant it'd be a busy one.

They showered together, which took another thirty minutes, and then they got dressed in comfortable clothing and headed downstairs. Enid and baby Hershel were already in the kitchen, and it was just when Maggie and Glenn entered that they noticed how amazing the house smelled. Enid had cooked breakfast, which she and Hershel were eating together.

"Mornin' guys!" Maggie chirped. Enid sent her a look. "Oh, you two are still alive? All the screaming I heard earlier, I thought you were in the middle of getting murdered."

Maggie blushed and Glenn winced. They really did have to learn to be quieter. "Don't worry, I'm the only one scarred. Hersh slept like a baby throughout the whole earthquake." Enid added.

"Earthquake?" Hershel asked, wide-eyed. Enid nodded. "Big one."

***  
"I don't know, I think this might be too extra," Enid mumbled as she eyed herself in the mirror for the thousandth time. "I love it it's just...I don't normally draw attention to myself and this will definitely, **definitely** draw attention."

"Enid, you picked this dress out because you wanted to do something different and come out of your shell. It's perfect for you, it makes you look like a princess, and everyone's going to love it! I'll admit, it'll be hard to just blend in in this...but you never really blend in anyway. You're too bright!"

Maggie held her hand up to stop Enid from speaking as she began to apply her lipstick. Black matte, it was stunning. She nodded at Enid to continue when she was done.

"I know, I'm just scared. What if it's just **too** much? What if Carl doesn't like it?"

Maggie sent Enid a look. "You could show up in those ratty old pajamas you've had for five years now that you refuse to throw away and he'd still think you were the most beautiful girl there."

"But what if—"

"Enid, let me tell you the story of my junior prom," Maggie pulled the other stool she'd brought into the bathroom up so that she could sit in front of Enid. "It was the first prom I'd gone to because I'd been too shy to go to the ones before it. The only reason I even went to the junior year prom is because Tara and Rosita had threatened to tell my biggest crush, Glenn, that I liked him if I didn't and I completely believed that they'd do it. Tara was great friends with him and Rosita was sick of hearing me talk about him so she was more than willing to tell him so he'd have to deal with me and she wouldn't. Anyways...We went dress shopping just a week before prom because that's when they'd finally managed to convince me to go. Finding a really good dress that I felt comfortable in for a good price was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life, and that includes giving birth to Hershel. But, by some miracle, I was able to do it...Kinda."

Enid tilted her head as she watched Maggie smile and look toward the ceiling as she told the story. She leaned forward as Maggie continued. "The dress I found was on sale and it was $500 which, believe it or not, was a great price." Enid believed it. Prom dresses were as expensive as used cars these days. "It was a beautiful dress but nobody in this small little town wanted to buy it. It looked like something some type of royalty would wear, and that wasn't the type of prom dress girls from around here wanted. They wanted simple dresses that were still gorgeous and breathtaking but not that bold. Nobody wanted to step out of line and draw a lot of attention to themselves...Well, I couldn't afford any of the other dresses I wanted and I figured that if I was going to a prom I didn't wanna go to in the first place, I might as well go ahead and go all out. I bought the dress! It looked like Cinderella's dress but it was gold and sparkly instead of blue. Even bought some diamond heels to wear with it, and I borrowed some of my mama's fancy diamonds to wear with it too."

Enid nodded to show that she was following along. She wasn't sure where this was going, but it was already interesting. "I showed up to the prom, walked in, and walked right back out. Everyone was staring at me when I walked in and they were laughing and teasing...It's a small town, we'd all seen the same dresses. For one thing, it was fancy and over the top. For another, it was cheaper than all of theirs. My family struggled to get by and everyone knew it. People always used to pick on me because of the fact that I had to wear hand me downs and badly sewn clothes that my mama made." Maggie laughed as she thought back on how embarrassing it was to wear the clothes her mom made for her. Her mom was great at everything but sewing although she'd swear up and down that she was the best at it.

"So anyway, I looked like the richest something there but everyone knew that wasn't the case. I was wearing a dress that they'd all tried on too, and that they'd all decided wasn't good enough for them. I let my anxiety get the best of me and I ran out almost as soon as I went in."

"How's this supposed to help me feel confident enough to go to prom in my dress?" Enid questioned when Maggie took a long pause. Maggie rolled her eyes. "I'm getting there," she grumbled. Everyone always said she took too long to tell stories, but she thought she told them perfectly. "About an hour after I ran out, I was sitting at the park. I didn't wanna go home and face my family after what I thought was a failed first and last prom night, even though I knew they'd hear about what happened sooner than I'd like. I had been planning to head home in a few more minutes but then—"

Maggie's story was interrupted by Glenn popping his head in with a goofy smile. He was covered in water so Maggie assumed that he and Hershel had gotten into yet another water gun fight. The problem was, she hadn't heard the front or back door opening. If she found out they had another water fight in her house she was going to throw a fit and then divorce him straight on the spot, wedding vows be damned. "Just came to grab a few towels." He mumbled. He grabbed half the shelf and slid out quickly, confirming that they **had** been in her house squirting each other with water. She shook her head as he closed the door and then turned back to Enid.

"Then Glenn showed up," she continued. "And I was more than shocked to see him. He was real popular in high school, had lots of friends and lots of girls chasing him. He was a little nerd, but a very cute one and very charming." She giggled. "He was all dressed up in his fancy suit and looking more amazing than usual. I knew he was gonna win prom king so I was shocked he wasn't at the prom. When I asked why he was there he said it was because he'd seen me run out and Tara and Rosita had told him where he'd probably be able to find me. He told me he thought I was the most beautiful girl there and that he really wanted me to come back and dance with him. He also told me that it'd be okay if I wanted to stay at the park and he'd stay with me, but that he really wanted to get back to prom, mainly because he'd had big plans of asking me out right in the center of the dance floor. I was beyond shocked. Yeah, we saw each other around sometimes, but I barely knew he knew I existed. I mean of course, he knew I was friends with Tara but...I just wasn't expecting it. Then when he explained that Tara and Rosita had already told him a whole month ago that I liked him, it made a little more sense. I didn't have time to be pissed at them because I was too intrigued by the fact that he liked me back."

Now Enid could see why this was a good story. "The rest was history. Me and Glenn have been together ever since." Maggie grinned. "I guess that doesn't have all that much to do with the dress. Glenn was planning to ask me out anyway...But it wouldn't have been as nice a story if I hadn't been ashamed of my dress and ran out."

"Well, I doubt that any of that's gonna happen tonight with me and Carl, but it did make me feel a little better." Enid laughed.

"Good. It's okay to be different. Being the same as everyone else is boring! That dress will be the best one there, you mark my words."

Enid's dress was a long black one that had a large train in the back. It was all mesh but covered everything well, and it had silver sparkles all over it. Enid's makeup matched it well. Smokey eyes and dark lipstick pulled it together nicely, and her hair was curled to perfection.

Enid and Carl both loved dark colors, but Enid knew she would probably be the only one wearing a black dress and black lipstick at the prom. Everyone else would be wearing something light and bright. She was scared of what people would say about her, especially Carl. What if he didn't like it? What if he was expecting her to wear something different than her usual style? What if she embarrassed him?

Maggie's talk had helped her feel better but she was still really nervous. This was her first and only prom and she wanted to do it right. Since it was her senior year, she promised her friends she'd finally go to prom, but now she was regretting it.

"I hope you're right..." She muttered as Maggie got started on her makeup again.

***

"Darlin', you look gorgeous, but you know you can't go." Rick picked up Judith and Michonne raised her brow. Yeah yeah, he knows he knows. Judith's too old to be being picked up all the time now, but he couldn't help it. As long as he was still physically able to do it, he would.

"I'm eight years old now," Judith said softly, giving her dad the puppy dog eyes. "I'm a big girl." She yanked at the ends of her fluffy princess dress and Rick grinned at her.

"When you start doing high school calculus, then you can go to the prom." Carl patted her head as he walked by, tightening his crooked tie. Michonne shook her head at him and waved him over so she could fix it. "Why do you wanna go so bad anyway?"

"You and all your friends are going. Even uncle Negan and uncle Daryl are! Even mommy and daddy are!"

"We're not going to have a good time, trust me." Michonne laughed. "We have to watch these kids and make sure they don't make any more kids tonight."

"The only person in this whole town not going to prom is yucky Eugene." Judith stuck out her tongue in disgust and Rick softly tapped her bottom. He'd told her about being so mean to the man. "Sorry." She mumbled unapologetically.

"You like Eugene! Didn't you enjoy cooking with him last time?"

"He's fun for an hour or two but we're talking half the night here," she whined. "He talks too fast and every time he says a word I don't know, he makes me look it up in the dictionary."

"You should be happy about that. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be able to call me belligerent rapscallion every time I refuse to play house with you." Carl smirked.

"I don't think you're a belligerent rapscallion anymore. I think you're a vindictive miscreant too loathsome and grotesque for anyone to enjoy your companionship." She smirked right back at him and Rick sighed before putting her down. "What have we told you about calling your brother names he can't understand?"

Carl rolled his eyes as his family laughed at his expense. "Haha, so funny. Where are Andre and RJ? You know, the family members I actually like?"

"Napping," Michonne told him. "Judith, why don't you go check on them for us?"

"If you want me to leave so you guys can indulge in adult conversation, just say so." She smiled before skipping out. Rick shook his head. "Maybe we **should** find somebody else to look after her. Eugene's gonna have her ready to graduate English class before she gets to fourth grade."

"She is right. Practically everyone is going to prom." Michonne shrugged. "Now, Carl, we know tonight is a very special night and we know that you're old enough to make your own decisions, but—"

"There will be no sex."

Rick wasn't beating around the bush. His son was still a little boy to him, and he didn't want his little boy having sex before he was twenty-five years old at least. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he didn't care.

"Please don't do this to me. We don't have to have this conversation tonight." Carl shook his head as he tried to back away from them, but Rick grabbed him by the shoulder and led him to the couch, practically shoving him down. "I know you think you're old enough to do everything you want, but you're not. Having sex is a big deal—a **huge** deal, and I don't care how much you like someone, you shouldn't rush into it. Boys your age, you're ready, I know, but trust me, what you're **not** ready for is having a child before your life can even get started good. I mean don't get me wrong—You're one of the best things that ever happened to me, but I should've waited. If you have sex at this age, Carl, somebody's gonna end up pregnant." Rick lectured.

"...Unless you make sure to be safe and use condoms and make sure the girls on birth control!" Michonne jumped in. Carl would have sex if he wanted to, there was no stopping him if he was ready, and Michonne thought he at least needed to be safe. "I mean, it can still happen, but that will help make it less likely. It'll also prevent you from catching something like Aides, HIV, Herpes, Chlamydia, Gonorrhea—I actually found a video about Trichomoniasis—"

Michonne was already pulling out her phone to show him the video when there was, thankfully, a knock on the door. Probably Negan to come pick them up. He'd bought a 'Negan mobile' Aka a 'party bus' aka an actual old ass school bus that he'd managed to buy on eBay and fix up. It could hold almost forty people and Judith had volunteered him to be the chauffeur tonight once her class had started learning about climate change and how to reduce energy. He hadn't been too happy about it—having to drive snotty kids and some of their snotty parents to a snotty prom wasn't what he wanted to do with his Saturday—but it was Judith. How could he say no to her?

"Don't worry, Carl. We don't have to watch the video," Rick patted him on the shoulder as Michonne went to answer the door. "Trichomoniasis won't be an issue if you keep your baby carrot in your pants."

Carl grew even paler than he usually was as Rick walked away to greet Negan. Judith came running out just in time to give him a big hug and thank him for doing a great service for the Earth. "I know you won't be around in twenty years to see how the Earth is healing, but I'll come to your grave and thank you at least once a month for making it possible for us young folks to thrive."

Negan narrowed his eyes at her. How old did she really think he was? "I'd say he has at least twenty-five more years, little Judybug." Eugene's voice scared everyone besides Carl who'd seen him walk through the still opened door.

"Thanks for doing this, Eugene. Judith is excited to spend the night with you! Isn't that right, Judith?" Rick asked her. She crossed her arms and nodded. "Mhmm. Sure am." She dragged it out as she always did when she was lying and Rick chuckled nervously at Eugene. "The little one isn't all that thrilled to spend her night with me, but I am not offended. I'm a catch and a half, she just can't see it."

"Okay, Eugene." Michonne nodded as she gestured for everyone else to walk out the door. "Everyone out before we're late. I'm gonna go kiss the kids goodbye and then I'll be out."

"Good luck at your prom, Carl." Judith caught his hand before he could get outside and gave him a small hug. "Remember, everything should be perfect tonight as long as you and Enid keep your reproductive organs to yourselves."

***  
"Don't let that little punk Henry be touching on you either," Daryl grumbled as he opened the door for Lydia.

"I thought you liked Henry?" Lydia questioned. After all, Henry was Carol's son and Daryl and Carol were close friends. Daryl shook his head. "That don't mean he ain't a punk."

Lydia rolled her eyes as she and Daryl walked into the large building where the prom was being held. It was decorated beautifully, the theme being the cliche 'Under the Sea' theme she'd heard they did every other year, but it was gorgeous. Lydia bounced on her heels, excitement coursing through her veins even more now that she was actually here. She'd been wanting to go to prom since last year, but she couldn't then. She'd moved to King County three years ago and had just been adopted by Daryl and his then girlfriend, now fiance, Connie last year. The year had been a rough one, to say the least, and she hadn't officially been adopted until the week after prom so she hadn't been able to go. Now, though...Now she was really here, and she was beyond excited to finally be able to do something normal. She was already looking forward to the two future proms she'd be attending too.

"If I see yall touching too much I won't hesitate to stop the music and call yall out." Daryl brought her back out of her thoughts. "Did you have to wear a strapless dress? Isn't it cold out?"

"It's eighty degrees, Daryl."

Daryl couldn't argue with that. He was sweating through the ugly suit Connie had forced him to wear. "They need to fix this damn air conditioning." He muttered to himself. Lydia smirked. "That's your job. This is your fault."

That it was. He was the cheapest heating and air conditioning serviceman around here, basically the only one, actually, and he had a list of clients who needed their air conditioners fixed, but he hadn't been able to because Connie had had him a son a week ago and he was determined to stay with her for as long as he could and make sure that she was strong enough to see about him on her own before he returned to work.

"Aint you supposed to be dancing? Go on!"

Lydia knew even as he shooed her away that his annoyance wasn't real. He just sucked at showing any other emotion to people. She'd sworn he hated her when they'd first adopted her, but she quickly found out that wasn't true.

Lydia said hey to everyone she knew. The Grimes', Carol, Ezekial and Sophia, Henry's group of friends that she didn't like all that much, and most of the adults who'd come to make sure the teens didn't get up to anything too bad during the prom. It was only after greeting almost everyone she knew that she finally found Henry, standing near a corner of the room.

"Hey, stranger!" She greeted, scaring him enough to make him spill some of his punch onto the floor. He cleared his throat and let out a small, nervous chuckle, trying to pretend that hadn't just happened. "H-Hi, Lydia! You look amazing!" He eyed her rose gold colored dress and grinned at her. She really knew how to clean up nice.

"Thanks! So do you..." It was only then that Lydia realized that she hadn't really planned what to say to Henry. 'Stop beating around the bush and ask me to be your girlfriend already'? That was the only thing she really **wanted** to say, but she didn't wanna scare him away.

"Want some punch?" He asked her. She shook her head and widened her smile. He nodded and looked away from her. "Cool...Cool."

"This is pathetic, you know?"

It was Rosita's voice who made them both jump and shriek. She was standing there with her arms crossed, looking like a princess herself, her glittery red dress short and puffy at the bottom. It matched her makeup perfectly, and her long hair was straight as usual and sleeked back. She was gorgeous. Siddiq thought so too, he was standing next to her staring at her the whole time she spoke. "Carol sent me over to try to get you two to actually talk to each other." She smirked.

"We're talking just fine." Henry stated defensively. Rosita lowered her chin and looked at him like he was stupid. "Are you?"

Lydia laughed. They **were** being a little ridiculous. They talked just fine at school. They were great friends! What was so different about tonight? You know, other than her desperately wishing he'd plant one on her and ask her to be his girlfriend?

"Why don't you guys dance?" Rosita suggested as she grabbed each of their hands and brought them closer to each other. "N-No, I'm not a great dancer." "I look stupid when I dance." They both argued. They turned to look at each other. "I've seen you dance, you're pretty good." "You never look stupid."

They both grew silent as they tried to stop talking over each other, both blushing as they struggled to find something to say again. Rosita sighed and shook her head at them, a small grin finding its way onto her face. She remembered when she and Siddiq had first met. They were just as awkward as these two were, and they still had their moments.

"You don't have to talk if you dance. It's a slow song, it doesn't take much skill to dance to those."

She walked away after that, Siddiq sending them a small smile before following her quickly, her arm wrapping around his waist and his doing the same to her's. "They're cute." Lydia complimented them before looking down at her shoes.

"She's right as usual. We could dance. That would be easy." Henry smiled. Lydia nodded.

"I'll be right next to you whenever you're ready to go in. You have nothing to worry about." Carl nearly whispered as he stared into Enid's eyes. They were standing just outside the door. When Carl had gotten onto Negan's bus, the first person he saw was Enid, sitting in the corner looking down at her nails, which she desperately wished she hadn't painted so that she could bite them like she usually did when she was nervous. She was a nervous wreck the moment she realized he was sitting beside her. She wasn't ready to see his reaction just yet.

"You look stunning." Carl had exclaimed loudly the second she looked at him. Well, her nervousness was very short lived. "That dress is badass!"

"Carl!"

Rick cursed a lot himself, Michonne didn't know why he hated when Carl cursed so much.

"You mean it?" Enid smiled. "I was worried that you wouldn't like it!"

"I love it! I bet nobody's gonna have a dress like that. You're gonna be the talk of the town!"

That made Enid nervous all over again. Carl watched as her smile faded away as quickly as it had come. "What's the matter?" He asked curiously.

"I don't want people to talk about me. If they don't like it--"

"They'll be stupid. This dress is everything. You're everything."

And then the smile was back.

"If anyone laughs I'm gonna cry." She sighed. "But I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Carl nodded at that and gave her a small kiss before opening the door and letting her walk in first. The door was loud and grabbed everyone's attention every time it opened, and this time was no different. As every head turned to look in their direction, Enid wished she'd been able to sneak in through a window or maybe teleport inside instead. 

The chatter stopped for two seconds and then it started again, people not so discreetly pointing at them and certainly talking about them. Enid's cheeks were heating up as quickly as her heart was starting to pound. She was about ready to do like Maggie and run right back out, but then Lydia, Sophia, and Henry walked toward her.

"You look amazing! This dress is the best one I've seen tonight!" Lydia, sweet as always, was the first to compliment her, and then so did Henry and Sophia, and then there were a plethora of her friends complimenting her and she felt like a princess. She couldn't wait to go home and tell Maggie about this!

***

"This is ridiculous, you know?" Aaron smirked as he closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it. He was thankful he'd been able to coax the school janitor into giving him the key. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I like adventure," Jesus shrugged. "I'll make it quick, I promise!"

A quickie in the school bathroom. Aaron hadn't done that in a while...

He was pretty promiscuous in high school.

Aaron and Jesus stripped quickly, not wasting any time. People would get suspicious after a while and they didn't need anyone questioning what they were doing in the bathroom so long. Jesus practically hopped out of his clothes, and he was turning Aaron around so that his stomach was pressed against the sink before Aaron could get his pants completely off.

"Someone's excited." Aaron grinned. Jesus shh'd him and opened the small bottle of lube he took with him everywhere. He squirted some into his hand, rubbed his already hardened cock, and without any warning, he was thrusting in and out of Aaron, nearly making Aaron hit his head on the glass mirror in front of him. Aaron groaned loudly. He loved when Jesus took control like this.

He and Jesus had done some wild shit before, like fucking on the top of a (small) mountain, giving each other hand jobs underneath the tables in restaurants, even giving each other blowjobs on Ferris wheels, of all fair rides, but this had to take the cake. Fucking at a high school prom? Aaron felt like a teenager again.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes—" he chanted over and over again. He'd been horny all day and desperately craving his boyfriend's touch, and now that he was finally getting what he wanted, he didn't know how to act. The cool sink dug into his stomach while Jesus pounded into him quickly. Aaron hung his head, his eyes closing as he focused on the feeling of Jesus's hands sliding up his back and toward his throat. When he couldn't breathe normally anymore and he felt his face turning red already, he had to clench his entire body to keep himself from coming too soon. They'd only been at it for five minutes, and he wasn't ready to quit just yet.

"You are so good for me—You feel so good." Jesus' strained voice made Aaron moan again. Aaron reached back to tap Jesus' hip which made him stop his movements. Aaron quickly pushed him away and pulled himself up to sit on the sink, sliding down until Jesus would be able to get to him again. Jesus smiled and did just that, sliding right back into him and putting his head on the curly haired man's shoulder. Aaron wrapped his arms around Jesus's neck and pushed his heels into the man's back, wanting him to be even closer than he already was.

It didn't take long for Aaron to cum, his seed spurting all over his own stomach. After a few more strokes, Jesus slid out of him and leaned down to lick up the mess he'd made on himself. It was only after Jesus had finished with that that they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Why's this door locked?"

The gruff voice belonged to Daryl. Jesus' eyes widened in panic as he looked at Aaron, silently asking what to do. Aaron hopped off the counter and gestured for Jesus to follow him into the biggest stall. It was the one closest to the door too.

When they were both in and the stall door had silently been closed, Aaron dropped down to his knees. "What are you doing?" Jesus whisper yelled.

"He can't get in. You didn't finish." Aaron mumbled, and then his tongue was on the tip of Jesus' cock.

"I know somebody's in there! Y'all better be gone by the time I come back with the key!"

They would be. Aaron knew how to work fast under pressure and Jesus knew how to cum fast under pressure. It'd be fine.

Jesus didn't argue, just grabbed a hand full of Aaron's hair and guided his head back and forth, occasionally holding Aaron's head so his face was pressed right up against his stomach for a few seconds.

After a few moments, Jesus was silently—or at least as close to silently as possible— coming. Aaron was proud of his tongue work and of the fact that they'd once again done something out of the ordinary in a public place. They should probably stop that...but it wouldn't be any time soon.

"This is the best prom I've ever been to." Jesus grinned.

Enid would agree if she'd heard that. She was currently on the stage being crowned prom queen despite the fact that up until a few moments ago when her name had been called, she'd always thought that only her five or six friends knew who she was. How had this happened?

"I don't understand," Enid mumbled. "I don't stand out, I don't—"

"Everyone notices how great you are except for you." Michonne grinned as she placed the crown on top of the girl's head. "You're not as dull as you think you are. In fact, I'd say you shine the brightest."

Enid knew Maggie had probably told her to say something like that, but she was thankful anyway.

"This has been the best day of my life."


End file.
